


Snowstorm

by tauriel777



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Lee Pace - Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, joe macmillan - Fandom, john Thornton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Joe MacMillan and a modern John Thornton find themselves forced together during a snowstorm and their lives might never be the same.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild.
> 
> So this is my attempt to bring two of Lee and Richard's most beloved characters together and to fix Joe's life for good. I was NOT happy with the way Halt ended for him, so here is what I wrote to make myself feel better.
> 
> A shout out to Rekalthirteen for being a sounding board and help with several aspects of this, I owe you!

Joe is putting the last grade in the computer before Christmas break can begin. He has been sitting at his desk for hours, lost to the outside world and just reading what his students wrote. He finds reading their papers inspiring and it does give him hope for the future.

He hits save and sighs, stretching his long legs under his wooden desk and then taking a glance outside. Fuck! It is snowing really bad, big flakes coming down and when he gets up to take a closer look, several inches are already on the ground.

Shutting his laptop off, he stuffes it in his briefcase and walks over to reach for his jacket that is hanging on the coat rack by the door. He puts it on, turns off the lights in his office and makes his way down the hall. He yells a few Merry Christmas’ to the doors that are open and still have lights on.

Stepping out, the wind hits him in the face right away and he hurries over to his car, the black Porsche he bought after getting his more than generous inheritance money from his father’s estate. He had been slightly surprised when got tracked down by a lawyer, who proceeded to inform him he was the sole heir to his dad’s fortune.

He uses his brief case to attempt to scrape off the snow from at least the driver door, getting it open and reaching in to search for the ice scraper on the floor. Finally locating it, he blows on his hands, before quickly walking around the car, getting the worst snow off.

He shakes his legs, the snow has piled so high, it is creeping into his designer leather shoes, making his ankles and lower pant legs wet. Fuck.

Hurrying in the car, he turns it on and puts it in reverse and tries to back out of the parking space.

VVVRRRROOOOMMMMMM    VRROOOMMMMMM        VRRRRROOOOMMMMM

Car doesn’t move an inch, the wheels just keep spinning in the snow.

FUCK!

VRROOOMMMMMMMM     VRROOOOOOOMMMM

SHIT!

He hits the steering wheel in frustration and is seriously contemplating the amount of time it will take him to walk home to his house and the lack of comfort that very thought is bringing him.

TAP   TAP   TAP

Joe whips around and sees a friendly face peeking through the window of the door. It’s Mr. Thornton or John, the British exchange teacher for the school year, enlightening the students in such important subjects as *British authors through time* and *stage plays and how they relate to our world*.

They know each other very casually, exchanging pleasantries in the teacher’s lounge and occasionally running into each other at the local grocery store, but that is about it. John’s handsome looks and slight, shy smile has not been lost on Joe though and that baritone voice, it always raises some sort of sensation deep in Joe’s stomach whenever he hears it.

Joe rolls the window down, trying not to get lost in the piercing blue eyes peeking at him from underneath John’s dark hair.

“Hey Joe….everything alright?”.

“Yeah...just trying to get this piece of shit to move before I freeze my ass off, but thanks”.

“It’s a beautiful car, but maybe not suitable for these crazy North pole conditions, huh? Want me to try to give you a push to get started?”.

Joe smiles “sure, that would be awesome….thanks”.

“Not a problem” and John gets in front of the car and Joe notices he is just wearing a navy blue sweater that fits tightly over his upper torso, showing off his perfect figure, broad shoulders that taper down to a fit waist. It is still snowing heavily and the white flakes stick to John’s dark locks.

John gives a thumbs up and bends down, placing his hands on the hood and Joe hits the gas pedal yet again, saying a silent prayer it will work.

 VVRRRROMMMMMM

The car slides out, but ends up doing a donut, Joe desperately trying to get control of the vehicle and it spins and slides, over to the opposite side of the parking row.

“Dammit” and Joe gives up, turning the car off and gets out.

John comes trotting over “sorry, but I don’t think it is safe for you to attempt to drive home”.

Joe reaches in the trunk for his briefcase, slamming it shut “I figured…..I’ll just walk and maybe buy a truck for Christmas”.

“I can give you a lift…..the principal advised me to buy an SUV with 4 wheel drive when I inquired about the weather in the winter before I got here”.

Joe looks at him, he is pretty covered in snow “you sure, John?”.

“Of course…” and he points “it’s the black Ford Edge over there”.

“Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it…...I was dreading walking and it would have taken me a while”. They walk quickly across the almost deserted parking lot and Joe can’t help but brush John’s shoulder, trying to get the snow off “and sorry about this…..what a mess”.

“No worries….I’ll go home and take it off anyway…...I need to pack, leaving for the UK and Mum’s Christmas dinner tomorrow morning, if I can make it to the airport”.

“Nice” and Joe’s thoughts wander to the image of John talking that damn sweater off along with everything else. Easy, you don’t even know if the guy is into men.

“Do you have any big plans? I don’t see a ring, so not married I assume?”.

Joe shakes his head, both to answer the question and to rid himself of the images in his head “oh no no no, I am not exactly good husband material, believe me” and he looks sad for a moment, but then directly at John “my old friends are coming tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with me, they are out in Cali, so this will be quite a change for them”.

“I bet” and John gets in the car and Joe jumps in the passenger seat. Turning on the engine, John cranks up the heat “but that sounds nice….to have friends over…..”.

“It will be, haven’t seen them for a while”.

“So where to?”.

Joe is lost for a moment, John really is handsome, his hair slightly wet from the snow, his bangs falling into his forehead a little. He snaps out of it “ohhh...ehh, sorry…..know where the old Library building is?”.

John lifts an eyebrow “I’m a teacher…..of course I do”.

“Right…” and Joe chuckles a bit “go there, I’m behind there”.

“Nice” John whistles “in one of those old historic houses with the pristine yards?”.

“Yeah..”.

John blurts out “how in the bloody hell do you afford that?” and then he realizes what he said, waving a hand “sorry….that was inappropriate…..none of my business”.

“It’s alright…..it’s a fair question and why I don’t tell my students where I live, well, one of the reasons…...don’t want them pestering me on the weekends to get a better grade or make up a test”.

“Don’t I know it”.

Joe shifts in the seat to get a better look at John as he drives, his eyes on the road where it is really snowing heavily. Joe continues “I inherited a lot of money from my father when he passed and thought I should use at least some of it”.

“They look like beautiful homes…..I couldn’t help but notice them when I visited the library for the first time and got curious…..I have a thing for architecture, so I drove around and then took a flyer in front of one for sale and quickly put it back….”.

“I know…..but you are right, they are something special”.

They drive in silence for a few minutes, both watching as the snow keeps falling and piling up on the roads.

John mutters to himself “I bloody hope the airport doesn’t close”.

“I bet” and Joe hesitates for a moment “so going home to your Mum then for Christmas…..and anyone else, someone waiting for you in England?”.

“Just my Mum…and my sister and her family...my dad committed suicide when I was really young”.

“So sorry, John...I didn’t mean to pry”.

“You didn’t, I volunteered that information myself and it’s ok…..happened so long ago, I finally forgave him”.

“My Mum passed away before my dad…..but I really didn’t know her, my dad raised me…...she was on drugs most of my life”.

“That’s terrible”.

“It was what it was…...she was a good person that just got too involved with drugs and they meant more to her than her own son and husband”.

“And your father,?”.

“He did the best he could, but we didn’t have the best relationship and hadn’t talked for a few years when he died”.

John gestures “I’m sorry”.

“It’s ok...just the way it turned out……not the best at relationships”. Joe looks at John “what about you? Girlfriend or anyone in your life?”.

John swallows, gripping the steering wheel a little harder, pauses and then glances quickly at Joe “no….not anymore…….she left me….I’m not good with relationships either to tell you the truth and I have tried both…..I’m terrible with both women and men….”. Joe’s head snap up fast, which doesn’t go unnoticed by John “ehhh...I hope you don’t find that weird or offensive”.

“Actually I don’t…...not at all, just a surprising, but in a good way” and he reaches over to squeeze John’s shoulder “I’m into both too actually”

John lets out a relieved laugh “oh wow…okay….good, I mean....you never know…..some people look at you like you have two heads if you tell them you are into both….”.

“Oh I know…..”.

BEEP     BEEP    BEEP

They both look at John’s cell phone that lights up as a Christmas tree and the message pops up on the navigation screen in the car “please contact Delta about your flight tomorrow morning”.

John hits the steering wheel with his hand “fuck….that doesn’t sound good”.

Joe looks out at the almost blizzard like conditions “no it doesn’t” and he points as they pass the old library “okay, turn right and follow the road, my house is the one at the end of the street, with the front porch”.

The car makes it into the driveway, John “here you are”.

Joe turns to him “thanks, man…..you saved my ass…...care to come in for some tea and you can figure out what is going on with your flight…….it’s only 3 pm?”.

It has stopped snowing.

“Sure, if it is no trouble”.

“Not at all, you just saved me from walking through a fucking snow storm”.

“Well, at least it stopped for now”.

They both exit the car, but Joe points to the garage “let me open it, so you can pull in there, it is heated, so it will keep your car toasty”.

“Alright”.

Joe unlocks his front door and hurries through to the garage so he can open the door, watching as John pulls in and then follows him in the house. Joe gestures “welcome…..make yourself at home”. He hangs his coat on the coat rack by door to the garage. John takes off his sweater, revealing a light blue polo, short sleeved, which stretch nicely over his torso and shows off his arms. Joe swallows when he stares at the dark, manly hair covering John’s arms. He is really masculine and it does things to Joe.

“Thanks “ and John looks around, curious. It is a mixture of old and new furniture. They are in the kitchen right now, black granite countertops and dark wood, screams money. A large dining table sits in the open space next to the kitchen and behind that, through an arc way, a library with comfortable chairs, a fireplace and lots of bookshelves.

Joe hits a button on the iPad on the counter and the fireplace in the library roars to life. He grins when John gives him a raised eyebrow “I like tech stuff…..tea, coffee or something stronger?”.

John laughs “tea for now, but might need something stronger after I call the airline”.

“Go in the there or the front room if you need privacy, I’ll make some tea”.

The Brit disappears to the front room and Joe gets busy making tea, finding a tray and setting the cups and saucers on it, roaming in the pantry for the yummy biscottis from the local bakery. He gets the tea water and carries it all in the library, turning on the lights to the Christmas tree in the corner.

He sits down in his favorite armchair and waits.

John finally appears “sorry it took so long….on hold forever” and he looks crushed “as of right now, they say we are delayed tomorrow by at least 4 hours…...plane was late leaving London and with the weather….I’m suppose to check in the morning, but not hopeful right now”.

“So sorry, John….that’s awful” and Joe points to the chair “sit down and have some tea and you are more than welcome to join me and my friends here for Christmas dinner”.

“I don’t want to intrude”.

“You aren’t….I’m inviting, actually insisting that you come”.

“Thank you, I’ll consider it, but that is very generous of you”.

“The least I can do”.

John makes his own tea, picking from the tea bags in the little silver box on the tray and he looks at the tree “festive….I didn’t bother getting a tree since I was going home”.

“I normally wouldn’t even have a tree, but since my friends are coming”.

“Is it real?”.

Joe laughs “oh no….I don’t do that mess, came in a box with the lights on it”.

“Yeah, people back home have started getting fake trees too, but Mum insists we get the real deal”.

“My dad always had a fake one” and Joe points to the boxes sitting by it “we are going to decorate it together tomorrow after they arrive”.

“Nice”.

MEOW   MEOW    RRROOAAAWWWW

A big ginger tabby cat comes strolling in, wearing a pink collar studded with rhinestones. It walks over to sniff John, then rubs his leg and jumps up on Joe’s lap. Joe strokes it with affection as it head butts him several times and then turns its attention back to John, looking curiously at him with big, yellow eyes.

“Ohh hello there” and he reaches a hand out to pet it.

“Meet Comet…...the only female that has ever managed to wrap me around her little finger..or paw I guess”.

“Hi Comet” and the cat jumps from Joe over to John’s lap, reaching up to head bump his face and then lays down, purring loudly.

Joe motions to get up “so sorry…..she is usually suspicious of strangers….don’t even know if you like cats….I can put her somewhere”.

John shakes his head and pets the feline “no worries, I actually love cats…...my Mum might be a bit of a crazy cat lady, helps the local rescue with fostering and so forth”.

“Oh good…...you just never know….some people feel strongly about them”.

“I know and I have never understood that…...cats are independent, yet very affectionate to the people they choose as their family” and he looks down at the content feline in his lap.

“I totally agree”.

They sit in silence for a few minutes and suddenly Joe exclaims “holy shit….look outside”.

John turns to look out the big window, careful not to disturb Comet on his lab and his eyes go big “shit...that’s not good”.

It is a complete whiteout outside, the snow is coming down heavily and the wind is whipping it around.

“Maybe we should turn on the TV, huh?” and Joe reaches for the tablet on the table, pushing a few buttons and the large TV on the wall comes to life and he finds the local news channel. The weather alert ticker is bright red at the bottom of the screen and some poor reporter is standing outside what looks like the airport, with the headline “airport shut down”.

John reaches for his phone “fuck”.

Joe fishes his out of his shirt pocket, nodding “not good…..you are suppose to leave tomorrow and my friends are flying in”.

“Yeah…” and John tabs on his phone, scrolling, running his hand over his face, sounding frustrated “the airline hasn’t even bothered contacting me about the airport being closed…I should probably get going and at least try to make it back to my flat”.

Joe touches John’s arm, points to the TV “uhm, maybe you better stay put”.

Across the TV screen, another red alert warning all residents in their area to stay off the roads unless it is an absolute emergency.

“Damn...I really need to get home”.

“Where exactly do you live?”.

John explains as Joe listens, before commenting “I honestly wouldn’t risk it tonight…...it’s getting dark…..I got extra bedrooms and probably clothes that will fit you and even a spare toothbrush…...just stay……”.

“I don’t want to be a bother….I can probably”.

Joe cuts him off “you are not a bother…..at all, I don’t mind and I like the company to be honest” and he snorts “if this bad weather continues we both could end up spending Christmas alone”.

John nods in defeat of sorts “I hated that Christmas fell on a Sunday this year, so we didn’t even get out until today, Friday for the break…..I wanted to leave earlier, but couldn’t bring myself to ask for the time off….I figured the rest of you had to work, so I should too”.

“Well, we might as well make the best of it…...maybe we should see where the storm is and how long they think it would last…...it could clear by tomorrow and you might still be able to go home” and Joe gets up “lets go in my office, my computer is in there and we can turn the TV on as well”.

John gets up, after carefully setting down Comet, who stretches and yawns, looks up at him with her big yellow eyes and rubs against his leg. He chuckles and Joe gives him a big smile “she loves you”.

They walk back in the kitchen, putting their used tea service on the counter and then John follows Joe down the hall and into his office, through a pair of french doors . It is tidy like the rest of the house John has seen so far. A giant wooden desk is placed facing the big window out to the garden. A rich leather couch is against the wall along with a Japanese inspired coffee table, inlaid beautifully with a koi fish scene in rich colors of mother of pearl.

A giant bookshelf takes up the entire wall, it has a TV built in and all the shelves are filled with books and various items on display and framed pictures.

Joe points “grab a chair or the couch, whatever”. He sits down in the chair behind the desk, turning on the computer.

John looks around and then picks one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. He taps on his phone and Joe does the same until the monitor comes to life and he turns it, so John has a better view.

“Alright…….lets see what the weather channel has to say about this” and he quickly types in the needed web address. They wait until the sites comes into view and Joe navigates the mouse to where they are looking.

Both their hearts sink…..the satellite image shows their entire area pretty much covered in this brightly colored blob, varying in color, indicating the intensity of the storm.

John sighs “well, that pretty much looks completely bad….fuck”.

Joe reads out the forecast “expect the storm to linger for the next 24 hours, maybe longer, with intense winds and snow, lighting up at times, but then picking back up again……...shit, no, that doesn’t sound good at all”.

“I better call Mum”, but then he looks at his phone “shit…...she is asleep...I guess I’ll email her and my sister, and call them later…….my iPad is my car”.

Nodding Joe reaches for his cordless phone “I should call my friends in Cali”.

When John returns, Joe is leaned back in his chair, his feet on his desk and John can’t help but notice his ridiculously long legs and how meaty those thighs look through his suit pants. Joe laughs “yeah...it’s the pits….I feel terrible, tell the girls sorry, I was really looking forward to seeing you all…….talk about old days you know…….yeah, I’m fine...I’m home and my fridge is stuffed since you guys were coming…….ohh don’t feel bad, so not your fault”.

John sits down on the couch, putting his iPad on the table and starts typing as Joe keeps talking “okay…….yeah…….I tell you what, don’t reschedule, but let me see if I can come out for New Year’s if the airport opens...it would be nice to see the beach and it would be warmer…..I’ll be in touch…….thanks, Donna…..I love you too, tell Joanie hi…..ok….” and then John looks up as Joe’s voice changes ever so slightly sounding even more affectionate “hi Hailey”.

“Yes, I am totally bummed too…..I bought you the best present and now you wont even open it Christmas morning…...but I am going to try and come see you guys instead”, he chuckles “yeah for real….I’ll bring it then…..and I am so proud of your A on the research paper, I knew you could do it…..uhu……..really…….no, I am not dating anyone…...ha, ha, ha...look who is talking..”.

John is trying to write, but totally spellbound watching Joe talk to whoever Hailey is, he is alive in a different way and he looks so adorable and hot at the same time. He runs his hand through his hair as he talks, moving his long legs, crossing his feet the other way and he lets out a laugh in response to something on the phone “yeah...that’s funny….alright….I’ll call tomorrow” and his face grows serious, his voice drops and he says softly “I love you, Hailey….take care…..bye”.

Snapping out of it, John quickly lower his head to the iPad, returning to type his email, but is interrupted by Joe “sorry about that”.

“No, don’t apologize...I had to write these emails anyway” and he quickly finishes and hits send “Mum will be disappointed”.

“I’m sorry, John”.

“How did your friends take it?”.

“The mom, Donna, already figured it was a no go, she had been tracking the weather….her oldest daughter doesn’t really care, I think she would rather have stayed home with friends anyway, but her youngest, Hailey was bummed out”.

“A single mom? One of your exes?”

Joe shakes his head violently “oh no, no, no……Donna and I are like oil and water, but we have come to respect, understand and love each other over the years”, Joe lifts his long legs off the desk, reaching for a picture and walking over to sit down next to John. He hands him the picture “she is the ex wife of the best friend I ever had…...Gordon Clark…..”.

John looks at the picture of Joe and a bearded guy with glasses, clearly taken a few years ago, but in some ways Joe looks about the same, still drop dead handsome and wearing another expensive looking suit. They are standing next to what looks like a portable computer, one of the first models.

“Gordon passed away unexpectedly a year and a half ago”.

“I’m sorry, Joe”

“It’s ok” and he thinks for a minute “I miss him every single day and wish we had more time…..so I have stayed in contact with Donna and his kids, it’s nice…….she runs a tech company in Silicon Valley, very successful woman”. He opens his phone and pulls up a picture, he hands the phone to John, who sets down the frame, so he can hold the phone “that’s her and Joanie, the oldest and Hailey”.

“Nice looking kids and she is pretty”.

“She is”.

John gives Joe his phone back “ever thought about hooking up with her?”.

Joe laughs “no….that would never work, ever…...might actually be the greatest sex of my life, but”, and he shutters “the aftermath would not be worth it…..as I said, we are polar opposite”, but then he stops, thinks and then looks at John “actually, let me rephrase that, we might actually be more alike than is good for anyone, you know…...and besides, she is also ex business partner to my one of my former girlfriend’s….”.

“Wow…..that sounds like an intriguing story…..”.

“It is, I guess….”.

“Care to share?”.

“How much time do you have?” and he looks at John.

“Well….judging from the weather” and John gestures towards the window “I’m not going anywhere else today…..afraid you are stuck with me”.

Joe chuckles “good point…..alright...but I’m warning you, it is long”.

“I teach literature, I love a good story”.

“Okay, but we better have a drink to go along with it”. Joe gets up and over to the bookshelf, popping one of the lower cabinets open, revealing a hidden mini fridge. He grabs a couple of beers, after getting a nod from John and comes back over, opening them with the bottle opener on the tray on the table and sits back down. He lifts his bottle “cheers”.

“Cheers, Joe and thanks for letting me stay”.

“Anytime” and he takes a swig of beer and begins to talk.

A couple of hours pass as Joe tells John his story, how he left IBM, came to Texas and everything that happened there, the adventure in the Bay Area and how he ended up here, back on the East Coast.

John is totally fascinated, asking questions here and there, listening to Joe’s answers and just watching him.

Joe sets down the beer bottle he has been holding, looking at John “and that is pretty much my life story…...sorry for having talked your ear off”.

“No, no, please don’t apologize……..it was very interesting” and John gestures with his hands, which is not lost on Joe, they are quite beautiful with long fingers that would feel incredible wrapped…...don’t go there, you work with him, it could get messy. He adds quietly “I really enjoyed sitting here and talking to you”.

Joe looks at him and smiles “me too actually…….it’s nice……..been a long time”.

“So what happened to Cameron?”.

“I don’t really know….I heard she went back to Japan to work with Atari there, but other than that...Donna still talks to her, but I don’t ask and I think she knows not to bring her up…...it’s still hurts, she probably was the love of my life, but the timing was just bad and I wanted kids and she didn’t…..that was a deal breaker in the end for me”.

“I understand that…..kids are kind of a big deal….”.

Joe nods “yeah…...you don’t have any, do you?”.

John shakes his head, but smiles “no, but I always wanted some or at least one, it just has never worked out…….as you said, timing…..”.

“You are young, you still have time…”.

That is met with a snort from John “not as young as you think…...I think I am at least 10 years older than you…..”.

“You are not 48, are you?”.

“No, but close, 45….one foot half in the grave”.

Joe laughs “no even…….you look great and way younger than that and you are only 8 years older than me, turned 37 this year”.

“You are just a baby…...I bet your bones don’t crack when you get up in the morning”.

“Actually they do sometimes and when I see the way some of the students sit on their chairs, I wonder how their bodies can even bend like that”.

“Oh I know, it hurts me just watching them study out in the halls or outside”.

There is pleasant silence for a few minutes and then Joe’s stomach makes a loud growling sound.

They look at each other and both start to laugh, before Joe gets up, gathering the beer bottles and standing up “well, I guess we should find some dinner…..ordering pizza is out” and he point to the window. “Are you hungry?”.

It is still snowing, but not as heavy and it looks quite beautiful outside.

John stands up too “yeah, I can eat something….I was so busy grading the final paper today that I just ate a candy bar and a banana at my desk”.

“Welcome to my life”.

They walk in the kitchen and Joe puts the bottles in the glass recycling bin under the sink. He opens the fridge “let’s see…...luckily I made it to Whole Foods yesterday after work, buying all this stuff for them to come”. He roams around in the fridge some more.

John leans on the counter and takes a deep breath, feeling the slight burn of arousal being ignited in the pit of his stomach. He can’t help but stare at how Joe’s suit pants stretch over his rear end. Joe bends down to pull out the bottom drawer and John swears he can see the outline of Joe's balls between his legs, the navy fabric pressed tightly against them. Fuck.

“John”.

“Ehhh huh?” and he focused back, Joe looking straight at him with an amused smile.

“You alright?”.

He coughs and tries to will his body to remain under control and stop the rush of blood to his groin. “Yeah, sorry…..what did you say?”.

“How does a charcuterie board sound with a good glass of red? I even have a Stilton” and he waves a wedge of cheese.

“Brilliant…..thanks….I’ll owe you a dinner or two after this”.

“Nah, just helping a fellow stranded teacher out, you know” and he opens the fridge, so John can see “so sad...that organic turkey is just going to go to waste…...Donna was going to come and cook it...I have no idea how”.

“I do” and John looks at him “my Mum taught me how to cook a proper bird….if we are still snowed in tomorrow, I’ll teach you how”.

“Seriously?", Joe looks delighted.

“Yeah, it’s not that hard…..just need to salt and pepper it good and melted butter, lots of melted butter”.

“Now I almost hope we are snowed in tomorrow” and Joe chuckles.

John bats his eyes at him, saying quietly “me too”.

They give each other a shy smile, nothing else needs to be said.

Joe heats the baguette in the oven and they help each other putting all the tasty food on the big cutting board, various salamis, cheeses, pate, olives and dips. John finds plates in the cupboard, after Joe gives him directions and he sets the table with the pricey Lenox table settings and silverware. Joe hands him some beautiful crystal wine glasses.

Joe disappears for a moment in the pantry and returns with a bottle of red wine, uncorking it and pouring it. He hands John a glass.

John takes a sip and gets a blissful look on his face “damn that’s good”.

“I know, right?” and Joe smiles happily and gestures “please, sit…..I’ll get the bread”.

They sit down at the dinner table and enjoy a delightful dinner, talking about the challenges of teaching and the joys they have found from it.

MEOWWWW   MEOOOWWWWW

Comet jumps up on the table, about knocking their glasses over and almost landing in the middle of their food board.

Joe exclaims “Comet! You naughty girl, no! You can’t be up there…..not when I have guests over” and he looks apologetic at John “sorry…...I try to keep her off the table when I have company”.

John chuckles and scratches her head “it’s alright…...you pretty much can’t eat at my Mum’s without having a feline on your lap or next to you….she doesn’t allow them on the table”.

“Well, I am afraid I did and now she obviously expects it” and they both look at the feline, who has made herself comfortable, sitting down and looking expectantly at them both.

Joe sighs “you spoiled princess” and he gets up to grab a plate, carefully placing a few morsels of pate, cheese and salami on it and sitting in the front of Comet.

She looks at him and then proceeds to start eating, licking her chops and paws after, before jumping back down, wandering out of the room.

They both share a chuckle.

Wrapping up dinner, they help each other clean up and they settle back in the library, coffee in hand, at each end of the comfortable leather couch. John looks content “thank you so much, that was delightful”.

“You’re welcome….glad you could help me eat some of it”. He leans back, putting his feet up on the coffee table, glancing at John “so since I spend half the afternoon telling you my life failures, how about you share yours now?”.

John blushes, taking a sip of coffee before putting the cup down “well, I’m afraid I am a bit boring, I don’t have any dramatic stories about scheming to make a company built a pc I stole or anything of that nature”.

“Try me anyway….”.

“Sure, but it is rather dull I am afraid”.

John starts talking and Joe is pulled in, listening to that smooth voice speaking about his childhood, the time after his father died, how their mother struggled to provide, but kept working and how he got through school and university, his failed relationships, the last one being a woman that just wanted to control him and spend most of her time criticizing and tearing him down.

Joe is mesmerized listening to John, that voice sure does something to him and he keeps looking at the way John talks with his hands, something he does himself too. He notices the sadness and slight disgust in John’s voice as he talks about his ex girlfriend and how it had ended. Joe finally chimes in “I’m sorry, but it sounds to me like she was a bitch, and sorry for calling her that, but wow…...nobody should be treated like that……..she did you a favor when she left you”.

“She did…..but I didn’t realize it until after, I would have suffocated if we had gotten married or stayed together”.

“I’m glad you didn’t”.

“Me too……..I was shaken at first, but then I decided to try something new, so when this teaching job popped up, I thought it was time for an adventure”.

“Good for you”.

Taking another sip of coffee, John smiles “I’m happy I did…...but have you seen it is almost midnight? Sorry for talking so long”.

Joe touches John’s arm, both of them feeling the tension “don’t be…...I have loved talking to you”.

“Same” and they look at each other for a moment.

Joe breaks the spell, willing himself to let go of John’s arm and getting up “well, maybe we should go to bed, if we want to get up early and assess the weather and airport situation in the morning, huh?”.

“Yeah” and John rises to his feet too.

They carry their coffee mugs in the kitchen and Joe starts the dishwasher. He gestures “lets go find you a toothbrush and maybe a shirt to wear to bed or something”.

John follows Joe up the wide stairs. There is another sitting room up at the top and then a bedroom to the one side, but Joe leads him down the hall to the end, through a rich wooden double door, into a big bedroom, clearly his. There is a king side bed with a masculine, leather headboard, a chaise lounger by the window and an archway, leading to a marble bathroom.

Joe opens the door to a walk in closet and goes in there, still with John in tow. It is spotless and every jacket and shirt and pant is hanging perfectly. Joe opens a drawer, handing John a pajama set “here, it should fit…..silk, very nice”.

“Thanks”.

“Now a toothbrush” and they make it in the bathroom and Joe opens a couple of drawers in the double sink vanity. John looks around, there is a glass block shower in the corner, but what draws his eye is the big tub in the middle with a stunning piece of stained glass by it. It’s gorgeous and looks so inviting.

“Ah, here we are” and Joe shoves a toothbrush and toothpaste into John’s hand and takes him down to the bedroom by the stairs “hope it is comfortable…….bathroom is in there too and towels….please make yourself at home and yell if you need anything”.

They look at each other again. Joe finally reaches up to cup John’s chin, leaning in to give him a quick kiss “you are so damn tempting right now…..night” and he is gone, closing the door behind him before John can even say anything.

Damn.

John looks around and turns the light by the bed on, so he can shut off the big one in the room. He pulls the blanket and sheet to the side, running his hand over the luxurious threadcount. He sighs and then trots to the bathroom, a tiny bit disappointed when it just has a regular tub/shower combination. He quickly brushes his teeth and smiles when he discovers travel size facial products in the cabinet. He washes his face and loves the feel of the thick towels against his skin.

He uses the restroom before walking back in the bedroom. He looks outside, it is still snowing and the streetlights shine a soft glow in the room, so he decides not to draw the blinds. He strips down, taking off all his clothes and then debates about the pajamas, but finally decides against them since he usually sleeps in the nude.

Sitting down on the bed, he slides under the sheets and sighs, it is very comfortable. He rests his head and closes his eyes, letting his thoughts wander, thinking about the day and most of all about Joe.

It all comes flooding back, what happened a few minutes ago, the feel of Joe’s lips against his, his warm hand on his chin and his masculine smell.

Shit! John feels the fire of arousal roaring back to life and the blood rushing to his groin. He shifts in the bed, trying to ease his discomfort and he bites back a moan when his growing erection rubs against the sheets, it feels so good.

He struggles, trying to will himself to think about ice storms and anything he finds totally unerotic, but it is not quite working. Images of Joe’s tight pants over his ass and maybe the hint of his balls keep popping in his head. He is soon fully hard and he can feel the slick drop of pre cum on his stomach.

Sighing, he throws the sheets to the side with a grunt and watches as his shaft twitches, standing straight up and he feels how achingly hard he really is. Pushing a pillow under his neck, he finally slides his own hand over the plane of his stomach and bites his lower lip as he wraps his hand around his pulsing flesh.

Joe is walking back down the hall, cursing himself for not bringing his phone upstairs, He tries to walk quietly and goes even slower when he notices the door to the guest room has slipped back open.

“Ughhhhh…”.

He stops in his tracks and feels a rush down his spine when he hears that low, baritone voice moaning. What the fuck?.

Debating for a second, he soon finds himself over by the door, peeking in and what he sees almost overwhelms him with arousal. The streetlights are bathing the room in a glow and John is on the bed, naked and he is slowly moving his hand up and down, his breath coming in pants.

Joe swallows hard and is by the bed in two steps, shedding his robe “need any help with that?”.

John jolts, not having heard Joe at all and he is about to reach for the sheets in embarrassment, but Joe gets in the bed, leaning over him and giving him a passionate kiss, his voice low “don’t...it’s ok….but let me help you”.

“I..” and John arches his back, letting his hand fall away as Joe wraps his big hand around his erection, moving it slowly up and then using his thumb and index finger to slide his foreskin back and forth “arhhhh…..ohhh fuck”.

Joe’s breath is on John’s neck “so hard….and so fucking beautiful”.

They find each other’s lips again and share another passionate kiss, John grabbing Joe’s hair and thrusting his hips, fucking Joe’s hand.

“Ohhh yeah, John…..feels good?”.

“Fuck yes, Joe…...ohhhh” and he whimpers when Joe pulls away from him, but then almost sobs when Joe moves down, replacing his fingers with his hot, wet mouth.

John becomes a withering, blabbing mess as Joe licks and sucks his cock, swirling his tongue around, tracing his vein and then taking him in even further, hollowing his cheeks.

“Shit….fuck…..oh god…..Joe……..ohhhhh, close….I’m sorry….I can’t….ohhh god….I’m gonna…” and he comes hard, fisting the sheets as he jerks over and over, Joe swallowing it all.

Joe feels and hears John’s release and his loud oral expressions in that deep, begging voice is enough to finish Joe off. He lets John’s cock slip from his mouth and bears down with his hips, rubbing himself against the mattress and soon feels himself orgasm, coming in his own underwear.

“Ohhhhhhh fuck, John…….ohhhhhh” and he collapses on John’s meaty thigh, letting out a breath “fucking hell”.

John is still in a post orgasmic haze above him, his hand tangled in Joe’s hair and panting hard “ughh, I concur…..fuck”. Joe slowly gets his breathing under control and John tugs on his hair “come here” and they meet in a warm embrace and exchange another deep kiss.

Joe looks at him “I don’t want this to turn out weird, I was not planning on this at all…..I forgot my phone downstairs and then I heard you”.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t planning on this either, but fucking hell, Joe...that was probably the best blow job I have ever had in my life”.

“Well, I aim to please” and he looks a little proud “I’m glad it was good, been a long time since I have blown a guy”.

John sighs and kiss Joe again “it was bloody amazing…..”, then he caresses his chin “but what about you?”.

Joe blushes “I...I….well, you finished me off when you came, all that swearing and moaning with that voice….I creamed my own pants” and he looks embarrassed and picks at his underwear.

“Hey, it’s ok…..don’t be embarrassed”.

They kiss again and Joe buries his head in the crook of John’s neck, inhaling his scent and mumbling “thanks…..god, you are just hot as fuck”.

“So are you, Joe” and John ruffles his hair. He traces his fingers over Joe’s scarred chest “from when you fell off the roof, huh?”.

“Yeah….they look better, but it will never go away”.

“You should not be alive from what you told me earlier”.

“No, probably not and that is another thing I wonder about sometimes…..why didn’t I die…?”.

“Maybe because you still had so much to give to this world”.

They lay together for a while, Joe resting his head on John’s chest and they just relish in connecting with another person.

Finally Joe moves and looks at John “care for a bath with me and then sleep in my bed? I need to get out of this nasty underwear….”.

John looks at him lazily “that sounds totally agreeable”.

They help each other up, embracing again and Joe takes John’s hand, leading them back to his room and turning on the faucet in the bathtub.

He makes a face when he removes his own underwear, tossing them in a nifty door on the wall next to the linen closet “laundry chute”.

John lifts an eyebrow “only you would have one of those”.

“What is that suppose to mean” and he turns to John.

“Nothing”, John walks back over to hug him “just that I can see you like the finer things in life and there is nothing wrong with that, it suits you actually”.

Joe looks at John and kisses him again “well, I certainly like you…..a lot”.

“I like you too, Joe”.

They get in the tub and John melts against Joe, sitting between his legs with his back turned against Joe’s broad chest. Joe’s arms are around John and he places small kisses on John’s shoulder and neck. They lace their fingers together on John’s stomach and don’t say much, nothing needs to be said.

Helping each other out after a long while, Joe hands John a fluffy towel and they get dried off before crawling into Joe’s big bed together and get settled. John on his side and Joe behind him spooning him and they soon drifts off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next morning:

Joe slept like a rock and finally comes to. He stretches and yawns, reaching out to feel for a warm body next to him, but nobody is there. Sitting up, he rubs his face, making sure it wasn’t a dream what happened last night, but he can see the bed is ruffled and the pillow used on the other side of the bed.

BEEP   BEEP   BEEP

Noises are coming from downstairs. Joe gets out of bed, scratching his naked stomach and trotting in the bathroom to use the facilities and throwing on his fluffy robe.

He walks down the stairs, following the noises and smiles when he sees John in the kitchen, wearing the pajamas and frying up some bacon. Comet is sitting in the counter, watching John. The smell of fresh coffee hits his nostrils.

John looks up, giving him an uncertain smile “morning…...hope you don’t mind, but I snooped in your fridge and decided to cook some breakfast” and he gestures towards the windows “it’s pretty much a disaster outside…...airport is still closed, they say it might open sometime tonight”.

Joe comes over to him and embraces him, they meet in a soft kiss “morning…...and no, I certainly don’t mind at all…..can you just stay forever and cook for me?”.

John chuckles, but doesn’t answer. He does melt into Joe’s chest and sighs in contentment, while Joe caresses his neck.He finally murmurs against Joe’s ear “I had a really nice time last night…..”.

“I did too, John….I’m glad it is not awkward this morning”.

“Why would it be?”, John looks surprised.

Joe shrugs “I don’t know…...maybe it was not what you wanted, a mistake….”.

John seeks out Joe’s lips again “never...you are amazing”.

“Mmmm…..I don’t know about that”. Cupping John’s chin, his eyes seeks his “I’m sorry you are not going home for Christmas”.

“It’s okay…...maybe I got to do something better…...be here with you”.

“You certainly have made my Christmas better…...thank you”.

They share another soft kiss, before John pulls away to finish the bacon and making a couple of eggs. He pops in the toast and scratches Comet on the head, who purrs wildly, standing up on her back legs to demand a hug. John obliges.

Joe chuckles as he watch them "she is totally in love with you" and he sets the table with some more of the expensive table ware and they sit down to eat together. They enjoy breakfast, quietly talking and Joe can’t help but reach for John’s hand several times and they give each other happy smiles.

Helping each other clean up, Joe leans against the counter and pats his stomach “that was really tasty…...a lot better than cheese egg”.

“Pardon?”, John looks confused.

“Oh just something Cam use to make and it was pretty bad…...she was not a very good cook”.

“Oh sorry”.

“Don’t be…..I don’t even know why I brought it up”. He takes another sip of coffee and looks at John “so since we are more or less stuck here, does your offer still stand about cooking that damn expensive, organic turkey?”.

“Sure…..is it all thawed out?”.

“Yep, it came fresh, hasn’t been frozen…...they claim it is better” and he rolls his eyes “I also think that that’s why they thought they could charge me twice as much as a regular bird”.

John laughs.

Joe lifts an eyebrow “what?”.

“It’s just amusing, a bloke like you, that drives a bloody Porsche, wears expensive suits and lives in this historic neighborhood, frets about a turkey”.

“”Point taken…….and I don’t know why it bothers me, it just does”.

“Fair enough”.

Joe watches in fascination as John proceeds to prep the turkey, popping it in the oven at a very low temperature, after brushing it with melted butter and lots of salt and pepper. He closes the oven “the key is slow cooking it and keep basting it with the juices and then letting it rest before serving it”.

“Okay…..we’ll have to keep an eye on it then, huh? And what are we going to have with it?”. Joe roams in the fridge, talking over his shoulder “I think Donna said something about mashed potatoes and gravy and some green bean thing…..I don’t know...I’m worthless in the kitchen mostly...I was going to order the entire meal already done, but Donna said no”.

John wipes his hands on the kitchen towel “it’s easy to do potatoes and not sure what green bean dish she is talking about, but we can saute them with some garlic and olive oil”.

“Sounds yummy, just tell me what to do…..or maybe I should shower first? Did you shower, John?”.

“No, woke up and took a piss, then came down here to start cooking breakfast”.

Joe walks over to him, wrapping his arms around him and nibbles on his earlobe, “well, how about we share a shower and I’m sure I have some clothes that will fit you, then we can prep the rest”.

John drops his head when Joe’s hot breath hits his ear, he closes his eyes and swallows hard, croaking “that’s sounds lovely”.

“Come on” and Joe takes his hand, leading him back upstairs.

Joe turns on the water in the glass block shower and quickly sheds his robe, giving John an eyeful of his beautiful, broad back, long legs and those meaty thighs. He turns to look at John “what? See something you like?”.

“Fuck yes”. John peels of the pajamas and Joe swallows when he realizes he is still not wearing any underwear and his cock is already half hard.

Putting out a hand, Joe pulls John into the the shower “come here” and he pushes him against the cold glass, ravishing him with his mouth, leaving them both breathless.

They kiss with passion and John feels his entire body overwhelmed with arousal and he tugs on Joe’s hair, desperately bringing him as close as possible.

Joe pushes himself against John, letting out a gasp as their erections meet “ohh fuck”.

John snaps out of it and quickly reverses, pushing Joe against the opposite wall, both too busy to even really be aware of the cascading water that hits them as they pass under the spray. He drops to his knees, running his big hands down Joe’s torso, feeling the welts from the scars under his fingers.

His hands shimmer over Joe’s stomach and then curve around to squeeze his cheeks. Joe moans above him and John licks his lips, seeing how Joe’s cock goes even more rigid and stretches long and hard, towards his stomach. It gives John the perfect angle to lick a wide strip from the thick base, tracing along the vein, all the way to the tip, swirling his tongue around the spongy head, before lapping quickly over the slit and at the underside, right where the head meets the shaft.

“Ohhh god, John…...fuck yeah….please” Joe breathes above him, tangling his finger in John’s hair and fighting the urge to move his hips.

John has amazing oral skills and that tongue does things that sendt Joe into overdrive. John kneads Joe’s rear and then moves a hand between Joe’s legs, cupping his sack and rolling each ball. John hollows his cheeks, relaxes his throat and takes Joe even deeper.

Joe is a begging, swearing mess and when he feels himself touching the back of John’s throat and the wet, tight mouth closing in around his cock, he unravels. His legs starts to shake and he gives John a warning tug “ughhh…..oohhhhh, shit….I’m gonna….John…..John…….fuck” and he comes hard with a deep grunt “ohhhhhh god”.

Swallowing it all, John continues to suck and lick, prolonging the pleasure for Joe, until he sags against the wall “holy fuck……”. He grabs John by the shoulders and yanks him back up, kissing him hard and grunting as he tastes the remnants of his own release.

They kiss deeply and Joe doesn’t waste any time, quickly wrapping his large hand around John’s aching erection, starting to pump him hard and fast. John leans against Joe’s shoulder, letting a deep moan rip from his throat when Joe starts to work his cock in long strokes. He was already halfway there after hearing Joe’s aroused moans.

“Joe…...ohhh yeah, just like that…..ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh fuck!” and he spills himself over Joe’s fingers and the floor in long, pulsing spurts.

They embrace each other tightly, both relishing in the deep pleasure they shared and their lips connect again. John cups Joe’s face and Joe runs his fingers through John’s hair.

“That’s was….wow”, Joe chuckles and kisses John again.

John lets out a happy laugh “yes it was”.

They share a lazy shower and then get dressed slowly, stopping every 20 seconds to hug or kiss each other, they can keep their hands to themselves. Joe finds some clothes for John to wear, a pair of jeans cuffed and a simple, cashmere blue sweater. Joe throws on a t-shirt, cardigan and jeans.

They help each other in the kitchen, Joe following John’s instructions to peel potatoes etc. and they check on the bird ever so often.

John bastes it again and Joe peeks over his shoulder “mmmm, it smells heavenly...I can’t wait”.

“You might have turkey for the next 3 weeks, it’s a big bird”.

“Well, Donna told me to get a big one and I didn’t want to run out of food”.

“Ha, I doubt that will happen anytime soon…..judging by the fridge, you could be snowed in for the next week and still be ok”.

“Well, you better stay and help me eat it then” and he comes over to hug John and kiss him again.

John rests his head on his shoulder “hmmm, I could certainly get use to this”, but he sounds uncertain.

That is not lost on Joe, who cups his face, lifting his chin so their eyes can meet “what? Having doubts?”.

“No, not at all, at least not about this”, gesturing between them “whatever this is…...but will it be weird at school, I mean...I don’t want it to be awkward”.

“It doesn’t have to be….I think we are both adults and as long as you don’t expect PDA, we can keep this to ourselves” and he gets serious “but I would very much like to see how this goes, John…..I really like you”.

John grins “I like you a lot too, Joe and I would like to see where this goes too….”.

They kiss again, murmuring sweet nothings into each others ears in the kitchen.

A while later they sit down for a quick little meal, just a grilled cheese and some soup, saving their appetite for the main dinner in a bit.

Joe bites into his sandwich, making a happy noise “damn, even these are better when you make them”.

John chuckles “well, you just happened to have some gruyere cheese, that is the secret….Mum taught me that”.

“It was nice to meet your Mum on Facetime earlier…..nice lady and I can’t believe your sister gave her an airplane ticket to come see you for Easter, that was so nice”.

“A total surprise for me too, but I’m excited….Mum has never been here and always wanted to see the Cherry blossoms in Washington DC”.

“They are very nice….” and Joe reaches for John’s hand “I’m still sorry you didn’t get to go home for Christmas”.

“It’s alright..life happens and as I said, maybe I got something better this year”.

“I sure know I did” and Joe kisses him again “care to help me decorate the tree? Sadly the only presents to put under are the ones for Donna and the kids”.

“Sure” and they quickly put their dishes away.

They spend the next little while carefully decorating the tree, opening old boxes and taking heirloom ornaments out and carefully putting them on the tree.

John hands the last one, the glass figurine of an angel to Joe, since he is taller and he can place it on the top “wow, this one is old”.

“Yeah, I think it was my grandmother’s, my dad always had it on our tree and when I inherited all his stuff, I also got all the Christmas boxes. A lot of his stuff I just donated, but I couldn’t part with any of this…...despite our difference, I think I realize now, he only did what he thought was best”.

“I think most parents do, Joe…...my Mum has old decorations too, so this reminds me of home”.

Joe smiles at him “I’m glad….now go turn on the lights on the switch over there”.

John walks over as Joe reaches high, putting the angel on the top, his t-shirt riding up as his cardigan falls to the side, revealing his stomach and a narrow hip, the line between very distinct and john can’t help but stare for a moment. He snaps out of it and hits the switch, the tree lights up, casting a soft, warm glow in the entire room as darkness has fallen outside.

“Wow, not too bad” and Joe steps back to admire their work. He comes over to John, draping a arm around him and kissing him “thanks for helping….it does feel more like Christmas...I’m glad we did it”.

“Me too….just sad I don’t even have a present for you in the morning”.

“It’s all good, John…...you being here is more than I could have dreamed of, thank you”.

They turn to each other and share a passionate kiss, finally breaking and staring at each other for a few second, before breaking into happy laughs. John takes Joe’s hand and leads him back in the kitchen to finish prepping dinner.

A long while later, Joe plops down in the chair by the Christmas tree, a plate with a piece of pie in hand and he looks at John “that was the best damn turkey I have ever had in my life, thank you….. I’m stuffed”.

“And yet you are eating pie” John teases him as he sits down in the chair next to him, also pie in hand.

“It’s my favorite, berry patch from the bakery up by Target….Le something”.

John takes a bite, making a happy face “bloody hell that’s good….wow” and he licks his fork.

“I told you”.

They finish eating and John takes their plates back to the kitchen. Coming back in, Joe is standing over by the window, looking out side.

“Look…...it finally stopped snowing”.

John comes over, looking out too “yeah it did….sure is pretty”.

“It is……” and Joe turns excitedly to John “we should go for a walk…”.

“In the snow? It will be cold…...not sure if we can even get out the front door”.

“We can go out through the garage….I heard the snowplows earlier and I pay someone to come do my driveway….it’ll be fun….I’ll make hot chocolate when we get back….I have an extra jacket you can wear”.

“Ok”.

A few minutes later they are somewhat bundled up, Joe is wearing his wollen coat, a scarf and a hat. John is stuffed in Joe’s puffy skiing jacket, which is slightly too big, but it works.

They walk out of the garage and find the roads are still snow covered, but the plows did come by, so they can walk in the street. There are practically no cars and they stroll through Joe’s neighborhood, looking at all the lights on the houses and getting glimpses of people’s lit Christmas trees inside.

Joe reaches for John hand as they walk, quietly talking and enjoying the evening, feeling grateful they are together.

Making it back home, Joe turns on the fireplace in the library and makes some hot chocolate and find some more tasty cookies, putting it all on a tray and carrying in there. They sit down on the couch by the window.

John sips the hot chocolate and looks happily at Joe, his cheeks a bit red from the cold outside “this is the most relaxed Christmas I have had in a long time….thank you”.

Joe scoots closer and drapes his arm around John’s shoulder, seeking out his lips for a kiss “no, thank you…..I can’t remember the last time I was this happy on this holiday…….it was always a day to remind me of how lonely and imperfect my life really was, but not today…..”.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, but it doesn’t feel awkward, just like two people that really understand each other.

Kissing John’s neck, Joe looks at the tree “you know…...want to do something a bit crazy tonight?”.

“Well, it depends on how crazy….”.

“Lets sleep by the Christmas tree…..we can drag some bedding down…..it would be nice”.

John looks at him with an raised eyebrow “you are serious?”.

Joe gets up “yeah, why not? We only live once…..we are sort of still stuck in the house, might as well makes the best of it” and he looks down and then back at John “I always wanted to do it as a kid, but my father always said no, he didn’t want his living room to get messed up by bedding and a sleeping kid”..

“Sure, if you think it will be ok….”.

“It will be great” and Joe takes John’s hand, leading him upstairs to gather what they need.

They move the two chairs a bit, pulling the rug closer to the Christmas tree, the actually carry the feather bed covering the guest bed downstairs and place it on top. That is followed by two down comforters, a sheet, their pillows and the top sheet and quilt from Joe’s bed.

John looks at it “that’ll do”.

“I think it will be fantastic” and Joe hugs him from behind and they stand close for a few moments. Joe kisses John’s neck and nips on his ear “should we get ready for bed?”.

Turning his head, John returns the kiss “yeah, we should”.

They go through their night routine and Joe can’t help but think how natural it feels to share his space with John. It is not weird, they just fall into a rhythm and it’s really nice.

Crawling into bed together, Joe in silk boxers and John in a matching pair. They kiss lazily, Joe sighing in contentment as John rests his head on Joe’s shoulder, tracing patterns over Joe’s chest with his hand.

“John….this is so nice”.

“Mmmm, it is and I love laying here looking at the tree”.

They each sort of retrieve into themselves, each reflecting and hoping that maybe this will be the beginning of something that will last a lifetime.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Joe turns in surprise and smiles when he sees John has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He very carefully wedges himself out, placing a pillow under John’s head. He admires his handsome face, the dark hair and the slight scruff. What a beautiful man.

He leans down and places the softest kiss on John’s lips “night”.

John mumbles and grabs his hand and turn to face him. Joe settles on his side, looking at John, who looks so peaceful and soon Joe drifts off to sleep as they hold hands.

 

Christmas morning:

Slowly waking up, John becomes aware of a warm body spooning him from behind and someone placing lazy kisses on his neck and nibbling on his ear.

He yawns and stretches, feeling said body squeezing him tighter and something hard pressing into his back. He pushes back against Joe’s erection, earning a moan and another kiss, Joe’s raspy voice in his ear “morning…..Merry Christmas”.

Turning his head, he kisses Joe back “morning, love…..Happy Christmas to you too…..I feel bad I don’t even have a present for you”.

“Well, I don’t have one for you either, so I think we are even...I don’t think you are into women’s perfume or girly makeup, unless there is something you forgot to tell me”.

John chuckles “no...sorry to disappoint”.

Joe nudges him all the away around, so they can face each other and he dives in for a deeper kiss and then caresses John’s chin “I don’t think you could ever disappoint anyone” and he leans closer, running a hand seductively down John’s body, under the covers, skimming over his stomach, saying huskily “there is something you could give me though”.

Holding his breath and then letting out a strangled moan when Joe’s hand finds it way into John’s underwear and around his half hard cock, John croaks “what? Ohhhh..”.

Joe strokes firmly and fast, feeling John filling rapidly until he is all the way hard and pulsing under his fingers, he licks John’s throat and puffs in his ear “fuck me...I want to feel you fuck me hard with this beautiful cock of yours….please”.

Closing his eyes for a moment and opening them again, John looks at Joe to make sure he is not joking. He swallows hard and twitches in Joe’s hand when he realizes he is serious “ehhh, that sounds really glorious, but I don’t have a rubber or lube in my car or in my work stuff, not exactly what I thought I might need”.

“I got both upstairs in the nightstand…..just in case…..but I haven’t been with anyone since Cam and that was a long while ago….”.

“I haven’t been with anyone either for a long time…..I’m clean…...had to get tested for every damn thing before I could get a work visa to come here”.

Joe captures John’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss. They are both breathless when they break, Joe panting “then bareback….I want to feel all of you….deep and hard”.

Every coherent thought in John’s mind, that should tell him why not to do this, goes out the window and soon they are kissing, groping and touching each other, an urgent display of want and need. Their underwear is soon gone and they both moan in pleasure as their cocks rub against each other for the first time. It feels wonderful, yet it is not enough.

They break again, to fill their lungs with air and Joe looks at John, his eyes blown wide with arousal and he plants slightly “don’t move….I’ll go grab the lube” and he kisses him hard again “fuck I want you”.

Practically running back down stair, lube in hand, Joe rounds the corner and stops in his tracks. He licks his lips and feels himself twitch and leak at the sight before him. John is sprawled out in their makeshift bed, the sheets are all off and the glow from the fireplace and the lights from the Christmas tree, are casting flickers of golden light of his skin. He is on his back, gloriously naked and he is ever so slightly touching himself, his eyes closed and he strokes gently up and down his hard cock, the precum glistening on the shaft.

Joe is back next to him in seconds, kissing him hard and joining John’s hand in stroking him before John moans and lets his hand fall away, arching up into Joe’s closed fist for a few more strokes “ohhh yeah, Joe….god you sure know how to use your hands…..fuck”.

John lets Joe pleasure him for a minute more, before wiggling out and pushing Joe down, leaning over him and seeking his mouth with his “my turn to play”. He kisses down Joe’s chest, feeling the roughness of the scars on his lips, biting a nipple, hearing Joe grunt above him. He moves over the plane of Joe’s stomach, licking the pleasure trail under his navel and soon coming face to face with his erection. He is big and beautiful, his cock standing up straight, already glistening with precum.

Licking Joe from base to tip, tracing the pulsing veins with his tongue, Joe practically sobs when John closes his mouth around the spongy head and he tangles his hand in John’s hair “ohhh god, John…..fuck…..ohhhh”.

John hums and hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head until Joe begs “ughhh, you gotta stop or this will be over…...please, I want you to fuck me”.

Popping off, John scoots back up to kiss Joe “ok...but I haven’t done this in a very long time...please let me know if I’m off or whatever”.

“I will, but it’s like riding a bike….but please hurry…..fuck, I want you”.

“How do you want this?”.

Joe scrambles over on his stomach, getting on all fours. John gets the hint and grabs the lube, moving down behind Joe and he feels his own arousal spiraling even higher when he sees Joe like this, his ass in the air and legs spread wide, his balls hanging heavy between his legs. He reaches out to gently touch them, making Joe moan “ohhh”.

He slicks a finger, caressing Joe’s behind with his other hand and then ever so slowly starting to ease it inside. Joe is inpatient and pushes back and John is inside to his own surprise in no time.

Joe bites his own knuckle, trying to bite back the roar that threatens to escape as he feels John breech him. He pants out “more…..please….fuck”.

John adds another finger, surprised at how easy Joe relaxes and allows the intrusion. He rotates his fingers and pushes deeper, making Joe jump when he brushes against his prostate. John looks up in concern “you alright?”.

“Fuck yes…..ohhh god, I forgot how good this feels…...fuck….please, John…..need your cock”.

“You sure?”.

Joe looks over his shoulder “fuck yes, I am sure…..just put it in me please….”.

John caresses Joe’s back “easy….I will, but please let me know if it hurts or you want me to stop”. He applies lube to his own aching cock and then lines himself up, slowly easing inside. He grits his teeth as the tight heat surrounds him and his eyes almost roll back in his head as he bottoms out, a string of profanities fly from his mouth and he holds still, trying to regain control and not shoot his load right then and there.

Sensing the struggle, Joe reaches back and caresses John’s leg “it’s alright…...good, right?”.

Heavily panting, John leans over and kisses Joe’s shoulder “yes….ohhh god, Joe….I’m sorry if this is over soon, but fuck you feel good”.

“It will be better if you would actually move” and Joe wiggles his hips, causing John to cry out “shit…...ohhhh”.

Leaning back on his legs, John takes hold of Joe’s hips and starts to thrust slowly, shallow at first, but gradually picking up speed and going deeper and harder.

Their moans and groans of pleasure mixes together in their coupling “fuck...yeah...more….hard ….ohhh god, more….right there…..shit…..”.

John reaches around and finds Joe’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking in rhythm with his thrust, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Joe drops his elbows, counter thrusting, their skin slapping together.

“Fuck….give it to me, John….let me feel every hard inch of you…...fuck me…...ohhhh… close…..almost there...ohhhh”.

John feels his own body preparing for orgasm, but he is determined to bring Joe with him. He aims a bit more and thrust deeper, searching for the one spot and when Joe roars, he knows he has found it again. He pounds hard and fast at that spot.

It comes crashing down in one glorious series of events. Joe goes even harder in John’s hand as he pelvic floor contracts, warm streaks shooting over John’s fingers and the sheets. Joe comes with a sob “ohhhh fuck yeah……..ohhhhhh god…”.

John feels him climax, which brings on his own and he comes hard, emptying everything he has in long spurts, collapsing against Joe’s back with a deep moan “FUCK….FUCK…. FUUUCCKK”.

They cling together in a panting mess, both of them trying to come down from the high. John’s lips are next to Joe’s ear and he mumbles “bloody hell”.

Joe lets out a snort and a laugh “yeah, bloody fucking hell…...wow”.

John is softening and he carefully slips from Joe, grabbing part of the sheet to clean up the mess the best he can. Joe rolls away from the mess underneath him, pulling a surprised John into his arms.

Their lips find each other and they share a few lazy kisses, Joe touching John’s sweaty hair and looking into his blue eyes “that was probably the best fuck I have ever had in my life”.

“Me too, Joe…...Merry Christmas”.

“Merry Christmas, John” and they meet in a tender kiss.

 

One year later:

Joe stirs and then opens his eyes, rubbing them, he slept like a rock. He groans and rolls over, looking for the warm body that slept next to him most of the night, only interrupted by Joe getting up to feed. Having a newborn sure turns your life upside down.

He sits up, stretching and he can’t help but smile when his muscles ache, reminding him of the mind blowing sex he had last night, by the Christmas tree.The slow stir of arousal ignites in the pit of his stomach when he remembers the tight heat and lustful moans coming from his lover as they moved together in passion and lust.

Glancing in the mirror, while washing his hands, after using the bathroom, he is met by his own reflection, currently sporting a very bad, but freshly fucked hairdo. He throws on the thick bathrobe and trots downstairs, after quickly glancing in the baby’s room, which is empty. Walking towards the library, he stops when it comes into view and he leans against the archway, a big, fond smile on his face: the fireplace is roaring, the lights are twinkling on the Christmas tree and John is laying on the chaise lounger over by the window, cradling their son, who is just as asleep as him at the moment. Comet is curled up next to John, she has been just as protective of the baby as they have since they brought him home.

Daniel Gordon MacMillan Thornton was born 6 weeks ago and has changed their lives forever. They were there when he was born, his birthmother insisting they should be and Joe remembers how he had gripped John’s hand just as hard as she was gripping his, when Daniel made his grand entrance with a loud wail.

Joe never thought he would feel anything like he had felt, when this tiny human was placed on his bare chest and he had looked into John’s tear filled eyes. They had both cried tears of pure happiness and joy, their dream of parenthood finally coming true.

It had been the happiest day of Joe’s life, only topped by the day this summer, when he had married John in a lavish ceremony at a fancy vineyard in Napa Valley. This was preceded by a surprise proposal to John, in front of their entire school, the last day before Spring Break. Hailey had been his best woman and he had burst into tears when he saw John walking up the aisle with his Mum.They had exchanged heartfelt vows and beautiful muku gane rings.

Their honeymoon was spent at an exclusive resort in Hawaii, before they had returned home and then slowly settled into married life. They had explored different options for having a child and finally settled on adoption. They filled out all the papers and then anxiously waited, knowing it could be months, maybe even years.

The phone call came 3 months ago, which led to a frantic time, trying to get everything ready and being nervous Daniel’s mother would change her mind. They left the hospital with Daniel 2 days after he was born, all the papers signed, breathing a sigh of relief and gratitude.

Joe is brought back to the moment, when John stirs a little and opens his eyes, focusing in on Joe, giving him a smile “morning, love”.

Walking over, Joe bends down to kiss him “morning…….you should have woken me up” and he takes the used bottle from the side table “I could have fed him”.

“It was fine…..you fed him at 2”. He very carefully eases up, holding onto Daniel and Joe sits down next to him. Comet gets up, stretches and climbs into Joe's lap, settling down happily.

Joe kisses him again “thanks….it sure messes with your schedule, all this feeding and changing”.

“It does, but I don’t think we would have it any other way, would we?” and they both look at their precious son.

Shaking his head, Joe puts an arm around John and touches Daniel’s chubby cheek “no, we wouldn’t…..this is more than I could have ever dreamed of….” and he looks at John, trying to convey all his feelings “I love you, John…….Merry Christmas”.

“I love you too, Joe…...Merry Christmas”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
